


Styles of Dance (podfic)

by yeswayappianway



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: podfic of Styles of Dance by SkalidraSummary from original fic:Roy's at a party, waiting for the chance to take a shot at his assigned target and killing time until he can, when he sees someone who doesn't quite fit into the rest of the crowd. A conversation turns into a dance, which turns into an entirely different kind of dance.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Styles of Dance (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Styles of Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487613) by [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 



> i was feeling the desire to make more podfic but didn't really have the motivation, so i decided to make a gift. <3
> 
> huge thanks to vidri for beta listening to this and also encouraging me to make this in the first place. many many thanks to Skalidra for being enthusiastic when i asked about podficcing one of her works (even tho i hadn't decided which fic, and might possibly maybe do more in the future) and also for writing this in the first place!
> 
> pls note: there is freetalk included at the end of this podfic which is mostly about the music. i included it in the non-music version anyway, since i figured it was probably better to have it and let people skip it than not provide it, but i don't know how much you'll get out of it since the music isn't there. shrug emoji.
> 
> music used in the music version is Blackout by Muse, and the cover art uses images from both New Titans #100 (art probably by Bill Jaaska but maybe by Tom Grummett) and Red Hood: Outlaw #35 (art by Pete Woods)

Styles of Dance _(with music)_ \- 19:43 - 18.33 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i2t5fv057ryxmy9/Styles%20of%20Dance.mp3?dl=0)

Styles of Dance _(without music)_ \- 18:18 - 14.18 MB - [Dropbox mp3 link (download and streaming)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s1i7t5cpqhvgpm9/Styles%20of%20Dance_NoMusic.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you run into any trouble with the files/streaming, and please go leave feedback for the author if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
